Alan Scott
History Alan Scott: 1804 - 1836 The Alan Scott that the world knows a multimedia magnate is a carefully crafted fabrication. Not in terms of his personality or demeanor, but in his supposed history. Oracle will not touch on much of his cover story here, instead focusing on the truth. Let's begin. Details of Alan Scott's actual childhood are scarce. His military records indicate his birth-date and place of birth as Metropolis. That's the earliest records she can find. Moving on, Alan was still a young man when he retired from the Army Corps of Engineers at the rank of Captain. Scott found work as a railroad engineer and architect. Railroads were an exciting new technology that was beginning to grow globally and in that pursuit, Alan traveled to Asia to help plan a path for some of the first railroads on the continent in 1830. In China, Alan was partnered with a local named Sam Zhao to act as a guide and translator. Alan and Sam became very close friends (And secretly more than that). In 1833, while Alan and Sam were scouting for the railroad through the wilderness, they were met with hostile locals led by a man named Chang with a glowing ring. Alan and Sam were kidnapped and held for ransom.When the ransom was sent, Alan was shocked to find his employers had only paid for Alan's release. Enraged, Chang executed Sam in front of Alan. This angered Alan and the American dropped his act as a civil gentleman, letting his military background take over. With deft skill and the element of surprise, Alan overpowered his captors and used their own weapons to kill Chang. Seeing this, Chang's men scattered. After burying Sam's body, Alan passed out from exhaustion, only to wake with a burning sensation on his hand. Alan looked down to see Chang's ring had appeared on his own hand. As he worked his way back to civilization, Alan learned to use the ring's strange powers, but by the time he reached his employers the ring's power seemed to have drained, which caused Alan's employers to believe Alan had gone insane when he told them the tale of his captivity and the magical ring. Alan quit his job and ventured back into the wilderness to discover more secrets about the origin of this mysterious ring. Alan's quest led him to the hidden tomb of Yalan Gur, the "Dragon King" who was the ring's oldest known wearer, and the deathbed of Jong Li, the man who held the ring before having his hands severed and his ring stolen by Chang. Jong Li gave Scott further details about the ring's wonderful origin, also instructing Alan that Jong Li had trusted the source of the ring's power, the "Starheart," to sisters who had fled to Canton to prevent it from falling in Chang's hands. Alan offered Jong Li the ring, but he refused, saying that the ring had chosen Alan just as it had chosen him long ago. Jong Li passed away content in knowing the ring was on the hand of a good man. After cremating Jong Li, Alan continued on to Canton, intent to pair his ring with the Starheart he had been told about. Though Alan thought his incredible journey was nearing its end, it was, in fact, only beginning...Oracle Files: Alan Scott (1/2) Sentinel: 1836 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Alan's address and birth date are references to his first appearance: All-American Comics #16, July, 1940, created by Martin Nodell, and Milton "Bill" Finger. Bill Finger died in 1974. * Sam is a character introduced in the New 52, when Alan Scott was reimagined as a gay man. Sam was his fiancé that died before Alan got his powers. Earth-27's Sam died while working for a railroad company and comics' Sam died in a train crash. * In the comics, Yalan Gur was one of the greatest Lanterns and the Guardians of the Universe chose to remove the weakness to yellow from his power ring. Without this limitation, however, he was corrupted by his power, and enslaved the people of China. * Jong Li was the first human Green Lantern in the year 660 AD. * Chang was person who forged the Starheart into a Lantern, later used by Alan Scott. * In the comics he uses the Green Lantern alias. He was briefly known as the Sentinel. Links and References * Appearances of Alan Scott * Character Gallery: Alan Scott Category:Characters Category:The Society Members Category:Galaxy Broadcasting System Members Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Gothamite Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Male Characters Category:Height 6' 0" Category:27th Reality